


It was just how you looked in the light

by TheMrsMaria



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria
Summary: Pete realizes he has feelings for reader after a fancy event





	It was just how you looked in the light

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheMrsMaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMrsMaria/pseuds/TheMrsMaria) in the [HereReadThis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HereReadThis) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> “What would it cost me to have you wearing that dress again?”

“Come on, Y/n! You should come with me! It’s just for one night!” Pete was saying as you walked towards the kitchen of your apartment.

“Pete, why would I go to this event with you? Wouldn’t people get the wrong idea?” You said while opening the fridge to grab a snack.

“Who cares what others say? Besides I’m going to need someone there who can keep me in check!”

As you walked back to the dining room table, you noticed the game that Pete had picked out for the traditional game night - Betrayal at House on the Hill.  As Pete was setting everything up, you started to read the manual. 

You were too focused on the manual and making sure you understood the rules to notice that Pete had scooted his chair closer to yours and put his head on your shoulder.

“Hey, hey hey! Where is everyone?” You heard Joe yell.

“In the dining room, getting the game set up!” You shouted back.  Andy, Joe, and Patrick all walked into the dining room and as they did, Pete pulled back from you quickly. You were confused but shook it off.

“What’s tonight’s game?” Patrick asked.

“Betrayal at House on the Hill” you answered still looking at the manual. “Alright, I think I have the basic idea down.” You tossed the manual down.

“Who is ready to do this?” You asked looking around.

As the game progressed, you couldn’t help yourself. “So, Patrick, why is Pete asking me to go to this event instead of you? Wouldn’t be better if you went?”

“Yeah, no, it’s not my kind of event, besides, I have plans with Leigh that night,” Patrick said with a grin.

“oooh, are you guys getting serious?” You couldn’t help but grin – You loved the idea that Patrick was going out with a friend of yours.

You noticed that Patrick’s face was turning pink, “I will take that a yes” you laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

“Oh! That must be the food!” you said getting up from the table.  “I will be right, no cheating you guys”

 

“So, Pete, what that all about earlier” Joe asked.

“What are you talking about?” Pete asked 

“You know, we walked in and you had your head on Y/n’s shoulder and you were cuddled against her,” Andy said.

“Oh, that was nothing. I was just looking at the rule book with her.”

“That’s bullcrap and you know it” Patrick stated.  “We can all see it, except for you apparently”

Pete just stared at Patrick.

“Dude, you are very much into Y/n and you have been since meeting her,” Joe said.

“You guys don’t know what you are talking about” Pete shook his head.

As you walked back into the room, you caught Pete’s eyes and smiled at him which caused him to smile back at you.  The other guys groaned.

“Alright! Break time! Let’s eat before getting back to the game” You said in a sing-song voice.

 

By the time you guys had finished the game, it was late, so you decided to have everyone crash at your place.

“You guys are staying here, and I won’t hear any complaints,” You said while throwing a pillow at Andy.

“Y/n, surely none of us would complain about spending the night” Joe grinned at you.  You couldn’t figure out what was going on with them, but they all seemed more childish than usual.  There were lots of looks and laughter between them.

“I don’t know what is going with ya’ll, but I’m over and I’m going to bed” You rolled your eyes at Patrick who had broken down into a fit of giggles.

You walked away shaking your head and made your way to your bedroom.

“So, Pete, Y/n’s birthday is next week, do you have any special ideas for gifts?” Patrick asked.

“I’m not sure. I hadn’t thought about it, to be honest” Pete said.

“Oh, someone’s lying again!” Joe teased.

“Alright fine, I had a necklace specially made for her.”

Andy, Joe, and Patrick all started oohing and throwing pillows at Pete.

“Just admit that you have feelings for her!” Patrick said.

“Look, I don’t have feelings for her.  We are very good friends, that’s it” Pete argued and threw a pillow back at them.

 

_The following week._

“Awww, you guys didn’t have to!” You said when opened your apartment door and noticed that the boys had decorated your apartment for your birthday.

Joe walked up to you and gave you a huge hug “We know you don’t normally celebrate your birthday, but we wanted to show you how much fun they can be and how much we love you.”

“Joe, you are the best.”

As you walked into the dining room, you saw the rest of the group and Leigh.

“Leigh!” You ran over to her and hugged her. “Oh, I’m so glad you could make it!”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world!”

As you sat down, everyone started singing to you.  Joe was right, you normally don’t even acknowledge your birthday, but today was different. This just felt right – all your favorite people in the world were with you right now.

As the night progressed, you couldn’t remember a time when you had this much fun on your birthday.  People were having intense arguments over movies in the dining room, and you and Leigh were sitting in the living room talking about Leigh’s relationship with Patrick.

“I’m going to grab another slice of cake”, you said getting up from the couch, “Do you want anything?” You asked Leigh.

“No thanks, I’m good!” she said drinking her Rum and Coke.

As you were cutting yourself another slice of cake, you looked up to see Pete standing in the kitchen with you.

“Hey, Pete! I didn’t hear you come in. Did you want another slice of cake?”

“Y/n, I have a gift for you,” Pete said quietly as he held out a box

“Oh Pete, you didn’t need to” You took the box an opened it.  Inside of it was a simple yet beautiful necklace.  It was a rose gold half moon with rose gold stars hanging in the opening of the moon.  Each of the stars had a different gem in the center.

“Oh Pete, it’s beautiful! I love it” You gave him a huge smile and an even bigger hug. 

“So, Y/n, what do you say about to that event on Friday with me?” Pete asked and you could hear the sincerity in his voice.

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Yes Pete, I will go with you, you dork.”

 

By the time Friday rolled around, you were excited about this event. You loved getting dressed up and this was the perfect excuse to get dressed up.

“Hey Pete,” you said while trying to get the clasp of the necklace open as you walked into the living room.  You were wearing a beautiful off the shoulder, deep glittery wine mermaid dress.  You picked this dress solely for the fact that it would show the necklace perfectly. “Can you help me with this?”

You stopped when you didn’t get a response, “Pete? Is everything ok?”

Pete was staring at you, “Yeah” he said shaking his head, “I can help you with your necklace.” As you turned around and moved your hair, you could feel Pete get close to you. 

You took a deep breath in, you had always loved how Pete smelled.  There was something intoxicating about it. You involuntarily shivered when you felt Pete’s fingers graze your neck as he put the necklace on you.

“There,” he said gently placing your hair back “all done.”

You turned around to face him and suddenly you realized how close you were to him and how beautiful he is. You took a deep breath, “Thanks, Pete.” You slowly backed away from.

Pete held out his hand to you “Are you ready for this event?”

You took his hand, “Let’s go cause some trouble” you grinned at him.

 

“Pete, that was everything!” You said while opening the door to your apartment and throwing your shoes off.

“Y/n, I’m so glad you decided to go with me.  I don’t think I would’ve had that much fun with anyone else” Pete smiled at you as he undid his bowtie and sat down on the couch.

“I’m going to go change into something more comfortable, I’ll be right back,” You said while walking into your bedroom.

“Alright, Pete, what do want to watch?” You were putting your hair up and you weren’t looking at him you said while walking back into the living room.

“You” Pete said in a deep voice that caused you to stop.

Pete was leaning forward, watching you “Nice shirt of mine by the way” he gave you a half grin.

You felt the butterflies in your stomach grow “Thanks”

Pete stood up and he slowly crossed to stand in front of you, “Y/n, what would it cost me to have you wearing that dress again?” Pete lightly caressed your face, “You are always beautiful, but tonight I have to be honest…with you and myself.  I have always had feelings for you ever since I first saw you.  I tried to deny it, but the guys pointed it out last week and seeing you in that dress tonight made me realize that I may like you way more than I realized”

You felt a smile slowly grow across your face, “Well, Mr. Wentz, I’m glad you finally told me because I’ve been suppressing my feelings for you as well. And if you want to see me in that dress again, you just need to ask, and I’ll wear it again.”

Pete bit his lip as he looked at you, “Well, right now I’m ok you wearing my shirt and calling me Mr. Wentz.  I would even be more ok if I could kiss you.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Mr. Wentz” You grinned as Pete kissed you deeply.


End file.
